


[翻译]Bargain at a price / 讨价还价

by lotusfire666



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dominance, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“所以我们就闯进去？”John问道。</p>
<p>“某种意义上来说是，”Harold说。“我冒昧地黑进了她没那么复杂的资料库，然后把你放在了那个我们可以称之为商品的单子上。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Bargain at a price / 讨价还价

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bargain At The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685586) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 翻译：水色朱华/lotusfire666

“这么说她是个好女人，常年做慈善的那种，她侄子和侄女不希望她死，而且她几乎不出门。”Reese看着Lydia Althorpe的照片说：她是一个把黑发整齐地向后梳着，有着冰冷透亮灰眼睛的老女人，她穿着一身贴身的黑裙。“还有什么？”

“没别的了。”Harold说。Reese转过身来挑挑眉看他，Harold回以皱眉。“你记得我说她几乎不出门吧？她也有一套非常棒的安保系统，而住房本身有一大群久经训练的员工。试图接近她或者她家都已经被证明几乎不可能成功了。”

“引发火警，清空住户？”John问道。

“是可以，但我觉得没必要。类似的尝试都会企图在她家接近她时变得非常困难。事实上对她不利的那些人很有可能希望利用另一个特殊并且更可预测的空隙接近她，就在今晚。”Harold说，把一个沉重的米色信封推过桌上。

Reese捡起来。“四十三届年度喀耳刻协会慈善拍卖？”(译注：喀耳刻，希腊神话里魅惑人的女巫)

“是的。”Harold说。“喀耳刻协会是个很小的隐秘组织，曾经暗地里参与过城市政治，但最近几十年以来除了举办这种年度为艾滋募捐的拍卖之外基本没做什么。这个拍卖会和接下来的秘密晚宴是Althorpe女士出门参加的极少几个活动之一。她自从大学毕业就一直在参加。”

“所以我们就闯进去？”John问道。

“某种意义上来说是，”Harold说。“我冒昧地黑进了她没那么复杂的资料库，然后把你放在了那个我们可以称之为商品的单子上。”

“什么？“Reese眨着眼睛问。

Harold看起来一点也没喜欢这状况。“这拍卖会是有关晚宴同伴的。”他淡淡地说。“Althorpe女士通常都会为晚上的宴会买一个。”

“我怎么能让她去买我？”John问。

“你不需要。”Harold说。“Althorpe女士只买女性同伴——事实上，一直只有同一个人：Cecilia Grant夫人，一位和她一样每年参加拍卖会的同学。”

“你觉得她可能是威胁？”John问道。

“可能。”Harold答道，递给他一张Grant夫人的照片——并不是特好看的照片：她看起来憔悴疲惫，有瘦削的脸和柔软的金发。“但交通记录显示她偶尔来曼哈顿和Althorpe一起度周末，因此她应该比其他任何人都有机会下手。”

Reese点点头，研究着照片。“那你的计划是什么？”

“就我对晚宴的安排来说，座次是根据拍卖顺序决定的，”Harold说。“我把你插进了Grant夫人的拍卖之后，我会买下你——”Reese对他嘲讽一笑，而Harold保持了完美的面无表情。“——这样我们就可以坐在她们旁边。这会给我们机会复制她的手机收集资料——换句话说，阻止在整个晚上可能发生的任何威胁。”

“如果某人出价比你高怎么办？”Reese干干地问。

“我可以保证，Reese先生，我已经准备好付任何必需的数额。”Harold回答道。

#

但是，从他的观点来看，Reese想方设法抬高价格可一点都不属于必需的范畴。晚礼服是Harold自己选的，所以他不能抱怨，但Reese不需要脱下外套，也不需要把它搭在肩上，用如此性感的方式故意在平台上徘徊。

Reese在他加码到60万时注意到他的视线，甚至都没有试图掩饰他的笑容；Harold恼怒地瞪了他一眼，再次举起牌子把价码升到了70万。

他实际上有点被如此高得不正常的拍卖吓到了。参与者当然并非单纯为了同伴，而是为了参与晚宴，因为只有赢家才能参加，但这强度——这迅速上涨的数字——即使对那些最热爱追求地位的纽约名流也有些过分了。一半以上的同伴被拍过了六位数，目前已经有三位过了一百万。

Reese松开了他的领结，在他纯白的衬衫里转着他漂亮的肩膀。“一百万。”从屋子的远端有个女人叫道。

四位了。Harold抿住了嘴唇，再次抬起他的牌子。

“真是谢谢你了。”他咬牙切齿地对着Reese说。把一笔大得荒谬的款项转到了喀耳刻协会，把表格递给了礼貌地等在一边的侍者。

“拜托，Harold，这可有个好理由。”Reese开心地说，一点也不后悔，领结在他的领子上松松地荡着，他的外套依然挂在肩头。

“接下来只需要签下免责声明，先生。”侍者说，递给他们一张五页的文件。哪怕只是简单地一扫而过Harold已经发现这包括了惊人的保密协议和赔偿条款，涵盖了死亡、严重肢体损伤和性侵犯。Reese扫了他一眼，抬起了眉毛，等着他的反应；Harold飞快地签了，Reese也照做。

“那对一个晚宴来说有点过分。”Reese低声说，他们终于被引进一个电梯。

“是的。”Harold答道。“当然，我们签的名字在任何情况下都没有法律效应。”

电梯把他们带下三层楼，把他们带进一个镶黑边的接待室，里面热得不寻常，两个穿黑衣的年轻女侍者各等在红门帘挡住的通道一边。她们对着Harold微笑，其中一个说：“恭喜您的拍卖所得，Tanager先生，请把您的资产带来这边。”她掀开门帘指路。

Harold惊恐地扫了Reese一眼，Reese的脸隐藏着逐渐显现的笑意，保持了完美的空白，他只好无助地跟着女侍者走进门道，走进一扇关着的门。她打开门，展示一间非常大的更衣室，里面有柔软的沙发凳和几扇镜子，还有一个衣橱。她递给Harold一把钥匙和一个小平盒子。“您的资产完全脱光，拴好之后，您可以带他下楼，楼下会有接待人员安排您。请享受您的晚宴。”

门在她背后关上。Harold站了一会儿，打开了那个盒子：里面确实是一个细细的皮项圈，有一个整齐地绕成圈的链子连着一个金属环。

“哦我现在知道在后台他们为什么要问我的脖子尺寸了。”Reese说，眼睛因为止不住的笑意而发亮。

Harold闭紧嘴，狠狠地瞪他。“如果你可以克制一下你的轻浮，Reese先生。”他说道。“我们需要找一个借口离开——”他停下来，呆呆地看着Reese扔掉了领结，正在解开扣子。

Reese抬起一边眉毛。“Harold，我们不能走，你是对的，事情将会在这里发生。”

“不可能，”Harold答道，试着不去看那暴露得越来越多的胸膛。“我们不能确定——这当然不会发生在一屋子人面前——”

“你觉得这些人会去叫911？”Reese摇了摇头。“不，Harold，不管这里发生了什么，都只是停留在这里。如果事情恶化到像一场意外，你可以打赌他们也依然会让它留在这里。一屋子有钱有地位的人都参与毁尸灭迹？我一秒之内都可以想象这个场景。”

“但你觉得我们要怎么做？”Harold说，试图控制着他的声音：Reese一把把他的衬衫都脱下来了。“Reese先生，我不会在别人面前猥亵你！”

Reese作出受伤的表情。“买家的冷漠啊，Harold？在我们经历了这一切之后？”他扔掉了他的衬衫和外套，Harold出于本能勉强接住了，有点气急败坏。“Harold，你操心太多了。没人会告诉你你要怎么对待你昂贵的奴隶，你可以控制局面——我们可以做任何你想做的事。”

他伸手去够皮带。Harold飞快地转身面朝衣橱，让自己忙于挂衣服。他需要一点时间来冷静冷静。他完全、一点都不想利用这种机会对Reese做任何他想做的事：并非每个诱惑都值得屈服。不像王尔德说的。（译注：王尔德的名言：摆脱诱惑的唯一方法是屈服于诱惑。）但他很难对Reese指出的那部分问题和他即将对Reese所做的事情造成的尴尬和不快妥协：他自己造成的困境他几乎没法反驳。Reese的说法令人不舒服，但正确，而参与短暂的权力游戏相比起一个无辜女人的死来说确实并不邪恶。如果Harold不能找出更好的方法，其他的方式来保护Lydia Althorpe——

“也许我们可以比我想得更简单地来找到威胁。”他说着，转过身来，然后停下，咽了下口水。Reese正在从他那长长的肌肉结实的腿上褪下他的内裤，站了出来。他完全赤裸地站直了身子，所有那些修长坚实的力量都展现了出来。Harold又咽了咽。John有着对任何人来说都值得欣赏的男性躯体，甚至在美学意义上。而Harold完全不能说服自己他本人的欣赏只是单纯美学，尤其他已经在纽约最著名艺术馆的赞助人圈里度过了许多年。

Reese抬起眉毛，Harold强迫自己继续。“我之前以为Cecilia Grant只是个老朋友。”他说道。“显然不是这样。如果她的丈夫知道这——这件事的真相——”他已经掏出他的手机飞快地按了起来，这也给他一个不去看Reese的机会。“这里。”他说着，掉出Jefferson Grant先生的照片，一个满脸赘肉的人，在他的驾照上一脸严肃。

“他们在教堂遇见。”他飞快地继续道，Reese靠近了凑过来看。“七个孩子，最小的在小学——财政状况良好，一点房贷——表面上看起来很好的夫妻——”他已经开始查找更多的资料。

“除去Grant太太每年为她的大学舍友做一天性奴。”John说。“他在不在城里？”

“我正在查看他的信用卡。”Harold说。“最近一笔交易在——”他失望地苦脸。“半个小时之前在他家附近的加油站。他加了油，买了三个热狗，几袋薯片，一箱啤酒。”

“听起来不太像会谋杀四百英里外他老婆情人的嫌疑人。”John说。

“不。”Harold说。证据可以伪造——Harold如果自己要谋杀他肯定会伪造类似证据——但他很怀疑Jefferson Grant会这样做。“还有，”试试另一个社交网络。“他最近的Friendczar状态说他打算招待一堆朋友看本地球赛。”

John拍拍他的肩膀。Harold试着不去注意John的身体离他有多近。“希望下次能好运点，Finch。”John说。“但是现在——”

Harold顺着他的目光看到他们面前茶几上的皮项圈，徒然地试图不去想把它套在John的脖子上的样子——宣告所有权；Reese自愿地服从会是怎样的情形。他看着John伸出手捡起它，然后他转过身，它平躺在他的手掌上，递给他。

Harold绝望地盯着它盯了很一会儿：光滑的高档皮革，既不会擦破皮肤也不会磨损。他深深地吸了口气，拿了过来。John给自己扣颈圈当然是一件非常不方便的事。但是当John轻轻抬起了下巴，暴露出他的咽喉，Harold的手指擦过John温暖的皮肤仔细地放好项圈时他几乎想不起来这个理由。他的手指在扣上扣子的时候十分稳，这让他自己也很吃惊，他以为它们会颤抖不已。他牵起了链子的另一头，走出了房间，小心地留出了比需要更多的空余，尽管那长度已经很长。

#

“好吧。”John轻声地说。“这个有点复杂了。”

“真的吗，Reese先生，我实在不能明白你的意思。”Harold干涩地说，同样轻声。

他们并没有被领向桌子，而是一个红丝绒的大沙发，有一个边桌可以滑到上面。有20个一模一样的座椅安排，都环绕在一个紧密的圆圈里，每个都占据一个有利位置，并且很明显是为了所有人都可以享受这种舞台效果而设计的。

整个屋子几乎都由烛光照耀，足够昏暗，这样距离稍远的就看不清脸，但也足够看得到靡乱的全景而不是低俗的细节，光线让明显的动作微妙，让不完美柔化。只有一盏柔光聚光灯闪耀着，有意照射在第一个沙发上，一个高个苗条的女人正在热情地拍打一个同样热情的男人——根据他高亢的呻吟判断——他被蒙着眼睛，手臂被捆在身后。Harold抬起头来，看到那聚光灯是悬在一条轨迹上的：它很明显将会轮流指向所有的沙发。

幸运的是，Reese在拍卖中排名较后：他们前面有15个买家，这让他们有了点时间来准备他们被期望所展示的。Harold扫了眼临近的沙发：Lydia Althorpe侧躺在沙发上，Cecilia Grant蜷曲在靠近她头的地板上。Lydia用手抚摸着Cecilia的头，轻柔地对她说着什么。Cecilia靠着沙发，她的表情像是做梦一般快乐。她看起来和照片上疲惫的女人判若两人。

但Lydia的脸有一些强硬和不满：那种Harold觉得一年只有一天能和逃离丈夫、家庭的情人在一起的人所能有的表情。这是可以谅解的。没有人对其他人说话，Lydia也没看他们，甚至没有看那些正在进行的表演：很明显她完全沉浸在Cecilia之中。Harold想不出怎样才能开启一场对话。

但是就像任何曼哈顿的女人一样，Lydia的包和她长在一起：它就在沙发的脚下。Harold遮遮掩掩地拿出自己的手机，激活了强制配对，哪怕他知道这其实没啥用。如果John是对的，Lydia的生命威胁即将在这里发生，她不太可能在发生之前通过手机通话。

但至少有一个隐藏的图片文件夹可以查看一下：他把内容发送至他的服务器，加了一段用眼镜上的相机小心拍摄的录像，如果电脑找到在这屋子里的任何人和她的照片里相符他将收到警报，或者发现些关联的别的什么。这将对他空余时间里新弄的人体认知程序是个很不错的测试。

Harold抬起头来，John正疑问地看着他。Harold摇了摇头：现在还没什么发现。John轻轻地点头，选择了一个随意的稍息姿势，他的眼睛正在检查整个房间，从一端看到另一端。Harold把手机滑进口袋，正好他们的侍者走上前来，拿着香槟桶，一只杯子，一盘已经削好皮切好的水果，没有餐具。

他们另一边的一对刚刚到来，另一对男性：一个瘦削的年轻男人，黄色的头发，下垂眼，他的主人是个有胡子的男人，看起来年纪大些。Lydia这次从Cecilia身上抬起眼睛来看了他一眼，她和男人交换了视线，轻轻点了点头，又重新回到自己的同伴身上。一个快速的社交问候——Harold之前为了行事方便黑进的后门——告诉他Jacob Astin的名字，年轻男人的名字是Michael Greene。Astin去年也带着他来的。

他用眼镜飞快地给他们照了相，也加进了他的面部搜索。他正在专心于寻找长期参与者时John忽然跪了下来，跪在他身边，伸手去拿香槟。John意有所指地抬起眉毛，提醒他Harold应该扮演的角色。他打开了瓶塞，异常仔细地倒给他一整杯，没有一个气泡漏了出来，用双手递给他。他的头优雅地低着。

他表现得像一个非常出色的奴隶。Harold一点也不开心地拿了香槟，啜了一口，想着接下来的步骤。其他的买家都已经进来了，大部分已经和他们的同伴进入极密切的关系中：Lydia正在一边吃水果一边热情地和Cecilia接吻，后者光裸肩膀上汁液在烛光下闪耀；Astin用手指撕开水果喂他的情人，他的脸正朝向他们，完全的顺服。聚光灯照到了第二个沙发，一个男人正在一个撩人女人的皮肤上碾碎水果，抹在她胸上，并且舔舐吃掉，她正柔软地呻吟扭动。

Harold深深吸了口气，在心里设下规矩：他需要控制这一困境。羞辱太没品位，肢体接触太诱人。他无法确保他自己一旦开始亲密地触碰Reese而不会跨过那条线进入暴力的范畴。

控制，训诫，这看起来像是最好的选择。对Reese来说也是最自然的，他习惯接受命令，并且这和他们真实的关系也相差不远。这说得通。Harold强迫自己忽略他因此感到的令人分心的满足。他把玻璃杯放到边桌上，向后靠向沙发，让自己坐得更舒服些。“盘子。”他说道，保持声音平静。

Reese立刻拿过盘子，把它抬到Harold舒服地后倾时也能拿到的最恰到好处的角度。水果极棒，成熟丰美，滴着果汁。Reese不需提示地动了下，把盘子放低到Harold手下，这样Harold拾起水果吃的时候汁液不会滴到他的衣服上。

Harold吃了六口后挥挥手让Reese把盘子放在一边：他觉得这对窥探的眼光来说已经足够了。他有些嫌弃地看着他被水果弄得湿淋淋的手，几滴果汁正在从他的手腕上滑落。没有餐巾纸。然后John忽然非常轻声地说：“别被我吓到了Harold，但我觉得我们开始有点引人注意了。”他靠上前来，他黑色的头颅弯低，然后——Harold完全僵住了。John的舌头卷过他的手腕，抹去了那滴下的汁液。

他强迫自己保持不动，保持他的手稳定，保持他的脸上面无表情。John用舌尖微小而精确地舔干净了他手掌心。然后他以外科医生般的精准吮干净他的指头，一根手指，又一根手指。而Harold必须得非常小心才能保持呼吸平稳。

John曲着腿坐了回去，眼睛依然向下看着。他把手在背后收好。他的脸颊上泛着轻微的红：窘迫，也许。Harold强迫自己说。“好。(Good.)”保持着他的声音没有波澜。他终于允许自己可以触碰一下：他用他的指关节轻轻划过John的脸颊，让他的拇指蹭过他胡渣几不可查的轮廓。一个他希望John能够意识到，这并非单纯只是展示而是真实认同的姿态。

John的肩膀稍稍松了些，向后放松着。他——Harold无法不意识到John已经半勃了，他的阴茎靠紧在大腿根部，肿胀着。而Harold自己也硬得不行，尽管Kilgour西装可以遮掩大部分的罪愆，它也依然有着极限。他看向别处，让他的眼睛飞快地扫过其他沙发，至少偷窥癖可以方便地作为借口。

侍者回来清理掉了水果，又回来了，每个人手上都拿着一个黑丝绒罩着的大托盘：没有食物，只有一些小东西：宽边丝带，包好边的手铐，大小不一的光滑的环，一些奇特的小夹子和一些钝的塞子。

聚光灯再次转移了，这次在第五对身上，一个女人和她的男奴。她蒙住他的眼睛把他推倒在沙发上，拿了一对手铐可以把他铐在沙发臂上，Harold看到屋里其他人也在作出他们自己的选择：显而易见这有一整套规程。

Reese看得到被摊开的托盘，侍者在他们中间耐心地等着，Harold等着他拒绝，等着他结束这一切。但John没有动，没有说一个字。Harold低下头，盯着托盘，他能太轻易、太令人眩晕般想象使用这些东西。丝带捆绑住John的手腕，松松地绑在他背后，带尾留在John的手上，让John自己选择被捆束；加紧那小小的精致的乳夹，拧紧它们直到John因为那临界的疼痛而尖锐地吸气却又不至于过头；他可以想象把眼罩滑过John的眼睛，那John允许他如此做、如此信任他的强烈愉悦。

Harold舔了舔嘴唇，绝望地开口。“选一个。”

John犹豫了一会儿，低头看着托盘。他伸出一只手，穿过绳子和结，跨过那些乳夹，忽然跳到边上，然后他选了一个稍大的阴茎环。

他的脸上立刻刷上了颜色，他把它递给Harold的时候避开了Harold的视线。Harold必须要强迫自己移动，强迫自己接下它。“这就可以了。”他对侍者说，侍者立刻就消失了。他手里拿着那环好一会儿，看着它而不是看着John。他能够理解其中的基本原因：束缚和眼罩太危险了，John在任何时候都有可能需要动作去解救Lydia的性命，肛塞显然非常干扰注意力，而夹子可能会痛，在搏斗时这会成为弱点。

但这也有另外一种信任：John选择了在这一情况下最安全最好的选项，相信他可以处理好这其中包含的亲密肢体接触。这是个令人安心的想法。Harold慢慢呼出一口平稳的气，说：“站起来。”

John轻易地站了起来，双腿稍稍分开。他的脸颊依然有一抹漂亮的红色，他把视线聚焦在某个远处。他的嘴唇微微分开，呼吸着，胸膛上下起伏。Harold的手擦过他的大腿内侧时他没有躲开。

Harold从未用过性玩具，但那个环很简便： 有一个闩在前面可以打开，另一个可收紧和放松的在后面，可以打开相连的软网。他在John的阴茎根部固定好环，然后把网套在他的睾丸上，非常仔细地调整到他觉得应是舒适合体的位置。简单的机械让他感觉舒适：对他来说人造设备从不是问题。如果让Harold认真去想，总是一些别的东西让他无法忍受地纠结。而很遗憾，那些在现在、在这里一点都不缺少：信任，喜欢，以及爱。

John的呼吸随着他的动作加快了不少。他的阴茎——皮肤惊人的柔软——翘了起来，肿胀着。当然这是正确的——被需要的结果。这是纯粹条件反射，没别的了。但Harold意识到他自己的呼吸也短促了起来。他结束了之后轻声地问：“还好吗？”声音非常柔软。

“是的。”John说，如此安静以至于Harold几乎不能确信他听见了。John舔了舔嘴唇，稍稍加强了点声音重复道：“是的。”

Harold需要移开视线，他注意到他们已经吸引了屋子里不少目光。John当然就是单纯的——美得惊人，尤其是在他本身的美和他的服从状态下。他高高地站着，他的阴茎硬挺湿润，银色的环在柱体根部的深色柔软毛发中闪耀，他的皮肤因为汗意而微微潮湿，在烛光里是金色的。任何人都会因为拥有他而骄傲。

Harold知道他的无动于衷已经足够醒目：任何人，花了那样大一笔钱，把眼前的这个男人置于自己手中一整夜，会浪费哪怕一分钟时间？他从沙发上站起身来，慢慢地绕着Reese走了一圈，就像人们绕着艺术品、一尊无价之宝的雕像、那大卫像那样。但他是所有者。“我即将触碰你，如果我被允许的话。”他极轻柔地说，让John有机会反对。John的喉咙动了下，然后他极微小地倾低了头。

即使获得了许可，Harold依然克制着自己。他碰了碰John的肩膀调整他的姿势；捉住他的手腕稍稍上抬，展现更多的胸膛；在他的背上短暂地抚摸一下，鼓励弯得更深些。他回到了座位上。John直直地注视着前方，已经完全勃起了。Harold犹豫了一下，然后把手放在John的腰上，轻轻让他转过来，更直接地面对沙发。他自私地不想把John展现给一屋子人看。

他自己已经硬得几乎难以忍受了。他多想含住John的阴茎，或者用手抓住它，让John在他手里高潮，然后让John为他跪下——Harold突然招来服务生要了一杯水。他大口地喝着，又急又快，接着走向John，把杯子抬到他嘴边。John绝望地几大口就全喝光了，舔着自己的嘴唇。Harold拿开了杯子，John看了空杯子一眼，又移开了视线，快得有点不寻常。Harold看了看它：里面还剩几块大冰块。

他犹豫了，柔声问John：“冰块？”

John有一阵没有说话。“比较像艺术剧场的那种东西。”他低声回答。他的声音有些奇怪，就好像他试着轻浮却失败了。“既然你选择走精致路线。”他再次看向别的地方，他的脸上是近乎歉疚的表情。

Harold感觉一点也不精致了。他知道，隐隐地知道，他应该拒绝。他已经做了足够多的来预防任何即时的显眼了。现在没人在看他们。这毫不必要。

他拣出了一块冰放在手里。John的眼睛在接触的第一下时就闭上了。Harold用冰块滑过John的脸颊，到达他的下巴，然后滑到他的喉咙底部。John向后仰起了头，把自己暴露了出来。他喘息着，他的胸腔在Harold手掌下起伏。Harold用一只手抱住了John，抓着冰块画出湿润漂亮的下滑线，勾勒他胸膛的肌肉轮廓。

他自己的心跳无比剧烈。他感觉——中毒了，比中毒更强烈，被主宰了。一系列精确的步骤自发地出现在他脑海里。他会用冰块摩擦John的乳头，一直放在上面直到它们变得敏感而挺立。他会用舌头舔它们，让它们感受与之相反的热度。他会一直拖着冰块滑到John的腹部，再次刷过他的大腿内侧。玩弄他阴茎的下部，勾勒它的顶端，直到John开始颤抖。然后他会把他猛地推倒在沙发上——

他的手机突然地在他口袋里震动了起来，穿透了他的幻梦。Harold顿住了。他拿开了自己的手，他的手是潮湿的：冰块在John皮肤的热度下已经化为乌有。他把另一只手从John的胸前拿开，极小心极精确地坐在了沙发上。他强迫自己深深呼吸了好几次，然后才拿出了手机。

服务器找出了几乎20个和屋子里人相符的照片，全部都是这五年内参与拍卖时拍的——很显然Lydia是Iphone的早期用户，她每次换手机都会把照片复制一次。Jacob Astin经常出现：前几年里一直有他的照片和Lydia、Cecilia站在一起，Michael Greene只在最近两次里出现，在他之前Austin是一个人，看起来有些阴沉。但快乐似乎不可能让人策划谋杀。

还有一些零星的相符人，Lydia、Cecilia和其他参与者等等，但Harold没注意到什么可疑的，除了一张三年前照的照片——另一张和Michael Greene的合照，但不是和Astin的，Greene站着，垂着眼睛，处于服从状态，旁边是另一个男人，一个极其英俊的男人，穿着一身昂贵的西装，个子很高，轮廓很深，身材很好。

Harold自动地抬起头来回视John：John极其僵硬地站着，他的脸色看起来很震惊，近乎空茫。他意识到Harold正在看他时颤了一下，接着眨了眨眼睛，轻轻晃了下身子，低头看向屏幕。他立刻站直了身子，就像闻到味道的猎犬一样。他转了下身（译注：he turned，又译指从服从状态转变回来）。Harold顺着他的视线看向屋内的最后一排沙发，那个不明男人正坐着——几乎完全忽略了他的奴隶，一个看起来很失望的女人。他的视线紧锁着Greene。他面无表情，但下巴有一处肌肉在抽动。

Harold迅速搜索起来：很快他得到了一个名字，Frederick Pouilly，以及6、7桩家庭暴力报警，都因为没证据撤销了。事实上Greene和Pouilly曾经用同一个地址用了五年，但Greene在差点拿到艺术学位之前的一年突然辍学——接着他就搬去和Astin同住了。

“为什么会针对Lydia？”John低声说。他和Harold的思路一样了。“为什么不是Astin？”

“好问题。”Harold轻声说。他想着会有哪些可能，接着迅速地成功黑进了Greene的Gmail账户，搜索Lydia的名字让他找到一些从l.althorpe发来的信息。我对我的话是认真的。第一封说。我会帮你离开。生命太短，难过太长，Michael。别因为世界不认同你想要的而谴责自己。

“她帮他逃离前任男友。”John说。

“而且还很有可能把他介绍给新情人。”Harold说，扫了眼Astin，他极具保护性地挡在Michael和任何 Pouilly的沙发视角范围之间。

“说得通。”John说，他看了眼Pouilly。“他没枪。”

“你确定吗？”

“我确定。”John说。

Harold点点头，黑进了Pouilly的信用卡里：没什么可疑的，但这不能说明什么：如果他打算要施行谋杀，付现金购买所需材料并不是那种天才级别才能想到的预防措施。他轻轻摇了摇头。“没什么明显的。”他低声说。

John微微点头。

所以现在除了等Pouilly出手他们什么也不能做，只能看着提前警惕。Harold关掉了手机，再次把它收了起来。

 

当然，这意味着干扰也消失了。尽管如此Harold依然感谢这打断。他安静地坐了一会儿，把手放在膝盖上，努力冷静自己。欲望的急迫需要并未消失，但那短暂的狂热冲动已经过去了。他非常清楚所有人都会成为失控的牺牲品， 此刻明白这一点并不会拯救他，但他此时并不是在自责上浪费时间。更重要的是决定要如何继续。

现在的情况在他思量之下变成了一种熟悉的形状： 深藏在有瑕疵的代码正中，有什么关键的在设计阶段就遗失了。他抬起头来。Reese整个过程中都毫无动作，保持着原样，但他看向了别处，他的眼睛显然锁定在Pouilly旁边的某一点：用余光注视着他。John的脸上毫无感情迹象。他是完全完美的面无表情，躲在面具之后。而面具，当然，只为了隐藏某些东西才会戴上。

没什么时间留给他细细解决他的假设，侍者带着下一项的物品来了：一些软鞭，硬鞭和皮带。Harold想了想这些选项：最好的后果最小的是皮带，可以用于表面的挠痒：把它们绑在John的腰部和大腿处，用皮带的另一端抚摸他。Harold可以轻易花掉一刻钟作出精密的绑带，而整个过程几乎不用碰到John。

 

侍者展示着托盘。Harold看到John低头扫了它一眼。

Harold看了它一会儿。然后他伸出手，选择了一条最软的软鞭，事实上甚至不能用软鞭来称呼：只是许多条天鹅绒打结扎起来的一捆。John对Harold的脸闪了一眼震惊的、不敢置信的视线，很快就移开了。“谢谢。”Harold对侍者说，让他离开了。他从沙发上站起身来。John的眼睛死死盯着他的手。Harold轻轻把长鞭的一端挥上John的肩膀，然后把打结的那端拿向他，柔软的天鹅绒一条又一条滑过John的肩膀，掉落到他的胸前。挑逗。John尖利地吸了口气。

Harol看着他。“John，”他说着，耐心地等到Reese咽了咽，终于把视线投向他的脸：他的眼神看上去几乎像是被击中了。“你是否愿意保持很乖，为了我？”Harold安静地问他。

John睁大了眼睛，激动地看了他一会儿，然后他脱口而出：“是。”他飞快地看向别处，好像不敢相信自己刚才说了什么。

Harold慢慢呼出一口他自己都没意识到屏住的气：他终于找到那正确的算法了。“好。”他柔声说。“那么保持不动。”

他用天鹅绒无规律地抽打John抽打了十分钟：轻柔的爱抚般的鞭笞环绕着John的肩膀，迎向他的背，横跨他的胸膛，扫过他的两腿间。John站着，轻轻地摇晃，有些像那些步履蹒跚的醉汉，他的头向后微微仰起，他大口大口地呼吸。

Harold停了一会儿，开始轻柔地抚摸John，他的手沿着John脖子的曲线一直滑到他的肩膀。在他们周围，轻声的喘息和叫声伴随着鞭子的破空声此起彼伏。但Harold一点都没兴趣看向别处，他完全无法把视线从John的脸上移开。John微张着嘴呼吸，他的眼睛光彩夺目，意乱神迷，潮湿欲滴。他美得无与伦比。

侍者再次过来，拿来更多的物品：安全套，润滑剂，一些复杂的玩具，假阴茎，震动器，串珠。Harold考虑了下那些更糟糕的选择，但似乎并无必要。硅基润滑剂质感不错，他用两只手指测试了下，摩擦了下确保它不会变得粘稠，然后点头遣走了侍者。

John 依然在看着他测试润滑剂，他的脸上有一些近乎害怕的表情。Harold现在已经基本确信他明白了目前情形的构成参数，但依然可能会有一些附加的变量。他考虑着必须条件，想着如何不破坏这一美梦给John一个选择。“如果你想我结束它，”他最后说，声音轻柔。“你需要求我。”

John深深地呼出一口气，一开始什么话也没说。然后他悄声道：“不——如果这永远都不会再发生——”

“任何你想要的时候。”Harold当即回答。John就像被揍了一拳一样缩了一下。他顿挫一步上前，立刻开口：“求你，求你，Harold，求你。”听起来几乎像是中了毒一般，他的声音低沉，异常急促，并且逐渐升高——直到Harold把手指按上了他的嘴唇。他顿时安静下来。Harold捧住他的脸，拉近了他，吻住他的嘴唇。John饥渴地沉浸入这个吻。

“任何你想要的时候。”Harold柔声重复，托住John的脸。John终于能够和他对视，他身体里某些坚硬的绷力警惕地、慢慢地张开了。“我对这种情况不感兴趣，John。我感兴趣的是你。”

John发出一小声笑来。“现在我觉得我终于知道你的一些秘密了。”他低声说。有些轻浮，但那警惕消失了。他开始快活起来，好像他终于允许自己可以相信。

“Well，”Harold说。“我不会否认项圈确实挺诱人的。”他有意把手指滑进那细细的带子里轻轻一扯，John的眼睛迷蒙了起来，靠向了他。

“是啊。”John说着，他的声音微哑，他急迫地亲吻他。

Harold会很高兴为只是单纯地亲吻John而花上几个小时。但聚光灯现在已经朝他们移过来了：Lydia和Cecilia现在正交缠在一起，Cecilia弓起身子，轻声呻吟，她的手腕被捆着，她的腹部和大腿上有浅红的鞭痕标记着她，Lydia黑色的头颅弯在她的双腿间。尽管Harold会很乐意对John一堆其他的事情，他猜想没一件能够影响到阻止Pouilly去施行他的计划。

“John，”Harold说，喘息着，John正在亲吻他的喉咙。“John——”

“嗯。”John含混地说，并没有停止。他正在玩弄Harold的皮带。

Harold抓住John的手，等到John抬头看向他时，有意把视线投向Lydia。John轻叹了一声，把前额深深靠紧Harold的胸膛。

“或许我可以假装绑住你的手腕。”Harold低声说，有些绝望。

“你知道么，”John说。“我有个更好的主意。”

他突然起身，穿过整个房间，在一个震惊的侍者旁停了下，拿走了他手上的性玩具托盘。Harold站起来，感觉有些过于醒目：很多人都在盯着看。John继续。Pouilly在John走近他时半站起身子来，眼睛因为愤怒而张大，打算说些什么。John冷静地在他嘴里塞了一个口塞，轻易地把他转了一圈面朝下按了下去，把他的手举过头铐在一起拴在沙发上。Pouilly发出一些被堵住的声音，试着踢腿，John抓住他的脚踝把它们拴在另一头。

他转向Pouilly被忽略已久的奴隶，她吃惊地对着他眨眼，John递给她一根九节鞭。“看他多喜欢反过来。”他说。

Harold目瞪口呆地看着John朝他走回来。John回到沙发的路上远远地有一些小声的掌声喝彩，其他几位向他们举起香槟致意：显然Pouilly的无动于衷已经被注意到并且没得到认同。John坐下来时滑给Harold一个小袋子：一些小药片，看似某种毒药。“我们是不是应该把他送进局子里去？”Harold说，小心地把它塞进口袋。

John耸耸肩。“不用急。”

Harold看了过去：Pouilly的奴隶正热情洋溢地鞭笞着他。“我认同你的观点。”

“另外，”John说。“我想现在轮到我们了。”

聚光灯慢慢地晃了过来。“是的。”Harold低声说，用手背抚摸着John的脸颊。“你确定吗，John？我们可以等到我们有更多私密空间的时候。”

“Harold，”John说，非常平静。“请你干我，现在。”

 

 

-end-


End file.
